


All Day

by shadowsonmywall



Category: 2.5D Actor RPF, Japanese Actor RPF, ミュージカル「刀剣乱舞」| Musical "Touken Ranbu" | Toumyu RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, i wrote this entire fic just for that facefuck part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsonmywall/pseuds/shadowsonmywall
Summary: Just two lovers who have been apart for some time, harboring a thirst only the two of them can satisfy...(Happy birthday Akira, I hope you enjoyed your Hiroki treat. /wink/)
Relationships: Miura Hiroki/Takano Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All Day

**Author's Note:**

> this comes after my fic "I'm Home" but is totally independent you can read this without going to that first. i wrote most of this while listening to All Day the THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE bcoz it has the vibe hence the title lol

Most of their day had been spent just lounging in Akira’s living room. It’s finally their long-awaited weekend together and they intend to spend it by being in each other’s side as much as possible. 

Akira made breakfast for them earlier — some fluffy coffee pancakes accompanied by a steaming cup of cafe latte that the actor has really taken a liking to recently. Hiroki doesn’t usually have such a caffeine-charged start to his days but, since it’s a day he has been looking forward to spend with his boyfriend, he thought the extra boost of energy is welcomed. It was a delight to just spend a slow, lazy morning on the coffee table in front of the couch, eating breakfast that was made just for you, by the man you love the most in the world. If Hiroki could just stay in that moment, watching Akira’s reactions as he tells him the pancakes he made are the best tasting ones he has ever had in his life, he would. He looked so happy and so proud of himself that Hiroki thought he couldn’t be more in love with this man.

Lunch was Hiroki’s turn to cook. Choosing their recent favorite foods as kind of a theme for this weekend’s home cooking gives them a chance to share their new favorite things to each other during the time they were apart. Hiroki decided to prepare carbonara for Akira this time. He’s been really into pasta lately, and when he mentioned it to his boyfriend, the older one actually asked him to teach him how to cook some of them. Maybe they can even try making one together tomorrow. He giggled at the thought.

The day went by fast and soon they were done with dinner and resting in the living room, just finished watching a musical that Hiroki had been wanting to see.

“That was amazing. It’s my first time watching this so I didn’t know it would end like that,” Akira commented as the ending credits rolled, leaning back so he rests in between his boyfriend’s legs while sitting on the floor, and puts his arm on Hiroki’s right knee.

Hiroki, seated at the couch, reached to hold his love’s right hand and interlaced their fingers, “I have seen previous versions of this musical but, since this one is the latest, I really need to study it closely to be prepared for my audition. If there’s anything the next year’s musical run will be close to in terms of performance, it will be this one.” 

He gave out a long sigh. He put his own arm close to Akira's that were on his knees, and then pulled his love's hand to his face — to feel that warmt, that security that only his beloved can give him in times when he’s deeply insecure like this.

“I wonder if I could compare to such a great performance…”

His boyfriend turned to him with slight concern showing on his face.

“Of course, you can! You have been casted in a lot of great musicals now, I’m sure you can make it,” the older one cheered his love up with his usual bright smile.

 _Honestly_ , Hiroki thought, _how did I deserve such a great guy?_

Just with those words, it seemed like it’s all the encouragement Hiroki needs. It's different when it's Akira, his words are just too powerful to Hiroki; because all of a sudden, his previously wild and unsettled heart just felt peaceful and at ease…

_How would I be without you?_

He held Akira’s hand tighter and kissed his knuckles, “Thank you, Akira.”

He slowly leans to the other’s face, been wanting to kiss him for a while now, when suddenly Akira stood up — frantically wiping his hand on the side of his pants.

“U- UM! I actually haven’t brushed yet!” he told Hiroki but not meeting his eyes. “I’ll just go brush and wash my face quick okay! I’ll be right back!”

And he dashed off to the bathroom.

The younger one, still confused why his boyfriend acted like that, was suddenly left alone without the warmth previously sticking close to him. He tucked his knees close to his chest and sighed. _He’s so cute._

He spent a good while like that waiting for Akira to be back but it’s already been too long. _What’s he doing?_

He opened the door to the bathroom just to find his boyfriend standing in front of the sink and brushing his teeth.

 _He’s still brushing?_ Hiroki wondered.

He approached Akira from behind and wrapped his arms around his love’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re not done yet? You’ve been here quite a while,” his murmurs were buried in the older one’s shirt.

The other then put down the toothbrush and lightly spoke, "I was…calming myself down."

_Ooh?_

They've been together long enough for Hiroki to know what he meant just with that phrase. He then started slowly gliding his fingers on Akira's stomach. 

"Do you want to sleep already?" he asked as he continued and met his boyfriend's eye in the mirror.

He saw how Akira's eyes that were cast down a while ago suddenly hardened with intent as he said, "No."

Hiroki's smirk was hidden in Akira's shoulders, "Then you don't have to calm yourself down." And then licked his love's nape while still maintaining eye contact through the mirror.

A breathy " _Ah-_ " came from his partner through those lips — slightly parted the way the younger one liked it.

Hiroki continued licking and kissing up Akira's nape to the side of his neck until he could reach his jaw and then left a lasting suck on it. His hands didn't stop either — with one continuing to hold the dancer on his firm abs and the other traveling south to feel up his crotch.

"You weren't completely calm down here," he emphasized with a slight squeeze over the half hard dick.

"I never said I was able to," the other whispered in return — as if very afraid to be heard, as if they weren't the only ones here in the apartment and weren't free to make noise however they pleased.

But then suddenly, Akira gripped the side of Hiroki's hips and pulled close to grind his ass on his boyfriend's front.

Albeit surprised, there was an appreciative hum from Hiroki's lips.

That just seemed to have egged Akira on more, and once again grinded on Hiroki, "Shall we head to bed?"

* * *

Nothing much could be heard from Akira's room other than the sound of their lips and clothes rustling as they take them off.

"Are we okay like this?" Hiroki asked as he kneeled in between his boyfriend's parted legs, slowly slipping off the other's underwear.

Akira nodded. 

The younger one smiled at that. His love, in all his naked toned body glory, lying in front him with his legs spread, cock already half hard, waiting and more than willing to take in Hiroki. _Ahh, I'm so lucky._

He held on to Akira's thighs and pulled his body close, so his boyfriend's ass was flush against his front. With both of them now fully naked, he took both of their dicks in one hand and started rubbing them together.

Realizing there's not enough lubrication, he began pooling saliva in front of his mouth while continuing stroking them, and occasionally grinding to Akira's hips for more stimulation. 

The older one seemed to like it too, since he held on to Hiroki's thighs beside his hips and matched his lover's grinding. When he met the younger's eyes, he was staring right at him with that half-lidded gaze that tells Akira he's getting ready to devour him. He couldn't help but moan. 

Hiroki made sure to maintain that eye contact with his boyfriend; and then, opened his mouth and let his spit drip down to their dicks through his tongue hanging out.

He knows Akira is such a sucker for sights of him acting lewd and dirty in front of him. And it worked. From where he was lying down on the bed, Akira visibly opened his mouth to let out a sound, and curved his body slightly up from the bed, squirming, once the wet feeling reached his dick.

Hiroki couldn't hide his smile from being able to elicit such a reaction from his boyfriend. He then pulled one of Akira's thighs close and started kissing and sucking on it.

"You're being too sexy, Hiroki," Akira softly mumbled as he pulled his thigh against Hiroki's back to get him closer and push his ass more to him.

"Aren't I always sexy?" the younger said between kisses.

The other laughed softly, "You are. But much more today."

Hiroki giggled in return and leaned down close to Akira's face, "I just really missed you, I guess."

Akira then closed the distance between them and captured Hiroki's lips in a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around to his love's neck to pull him even closer, to get deeper into his mouth, to be able to entangle their tongues more, and to taste that saliva that he had never imagined he'd like to be spat on his dick.

This went on for long moments. Whenever Akira felt like he needed to breathe in-between kisses, he'd pull his hands that are tangled in Hiroki's hair to pull them apart. This would always take Hiroki by surprise and sometimes get caught reaching into Akira's mouth with his tongue out, albeit still moaning.

"You're also eager with the kisses today," the younger one commented when they parted for the nth time.

Akira smirked, "Guess my mouth missed you, too."

Hiroki's mind clicked at that reply.

"So do you want to taste me?" he asked, but didn't even wait for any reaction from his partner when he let go of both of their dicks. He got up and repositioned himself. His knees were on both sides of Akira's head, his hand holding his already slicked cock.

Hiroki knows that his boyfriend already understood what he wanted to do, but didn't immediately react to the dick suddenly on his face.

"Are you just going to keep staring, babe?" Hiroki chastised with a sweet smile, still holding his cock close to Akira's lips. His boyfriend parted and pursed such lips slightly but kept his mouth closed. Akira gave him a look as if challenging, _What will you do now?_

That got Hiroki smirking, realizing that Akira is egging him on to just act on whatever he wanted to do.

"Hmm?" he continued, as if still asking his question earlier despite knowing his boyfriend won't act on it.

He put his hand on Akira's forehead and slowly pulled back his fringe from his face. As soon he got it far back enough, he yanked on the hair he had with his fingers. The action got a surprised moan out of Akira and it pulled his face to an angle perfect to take in Hiroki's dick.

It's definitely what the younger planned on doing, smirking as he leisurely traced Akira's parted lips with the head of his cock. Somehow, the combination of his boyfriend's supple lips — wet and pliant from their earlier makeout — rubbing against his sensitive head looked so hot to Hiroki that he felt himself getting wet from precum. It smeared on Akira's upper lip like a gloss and the perverted younger one devilishly spread it more to the sides and on his lower lip.

Hiroki figured Akira just letting him do what he wanted is getting dangerous. He keeps on leaking as he rubs his cockhead on his boyfriend's mouth; patting the tip a few times on the lip every time a drop pools just to see the strings of precum as he pulls his dick back up. _Fuck, I'm such a pervert,_ he thought.

He realized it wouldn't be fair if he's the only one getting what he wants.

"Now babe, say _'aahh'_." he mocked — in a tone like he was about to make his boyfriend _eat something._

Only then did Akira really open his mouth, tongue out to lick at the cockhead that's been playing on his lips. Hiroki didn't waste any time pushing his hips down and his dick deeper into his boyfriend's mouth.

"Aahh~ Your mouth is so hot," the younger one moaned as he fully filled the other's mouth with his cock.

Not that Akira minded. He was actually flushed red and, even with his eyes closed, looked too happy to be in that position. He kept the same enthusiasm his mouth had a while ago when he was eating Hiroki's face out.

As if he could even stop himself. They had just been apart for way too long that it left a hunger in him that even a number of jerking off couldn't satisfy. It's still Hiroki there with him in his imaginations but, it definitely feels much better to have a real throbbing dick in your hands — or in this case, in his mouth. Once again realizing the truth of the situation he was in — with his love lazy fucking his mouth with his dick while being held down by his hair — Akira moaned a little too loudly for Hiroki too miss it even with his mouth stuffed.

Hiroki smirked.

"Having fun with my dick?" he asked, accompanied with a particularly deep thrust. He was sure he went past Akira's throat just now. 

In response, Akira let out a deep guttural moan from surprise. But immediately recovered and sucked even harder on Hiroki. He alternately lifted and dropped his chin to meet his boyfriend's thrusts.

"Hnggg- Akira, so- so good~!"

It was now Hiroki's turn to throw his head in pleasure, still thrusting while moans slipped from his open mouth.

He looked down at his boyfriend and as expected, seeing Akira happily sucking on his dick is just as a turn on as the actual feeling of the mouth itself.

"Ah, you're so sexy I just might come in your mouth if this goes on."

Hiroki didn't mean any intention behind that but to his surprise, Akira gave a slight nod, closed his eyes, and relaxed his mouth. _Do what you want to do._

Hiroki understood what his boyfriend wanted and was too happy to be given permission.

"Damn, you're really spoiling me tonight," he said as he repositioned his legs closer to Akira's head to be more stable, then lifted his boyfriend close by holding the sides of his face. "Here I go."

At first Hiroki went with slow thrusts, around the same pace he kept a while ago when Akira matched him. His boyfriend bobbed his head to take more of his dick, telling the younger he could go deeper. Hiroki then pulled out about halfway through, and then slammed back into that hot cavern. This got him a good moan out of his boyfriend, so he decided to repeat it a few times, earning the same reaction.

Soon enough, his pace quickened. Holding Akira close by the head, he started thrusting in a steady pace that let his tip hit his boyfriend's throat. He got addicted to reaching that tightness that felt so good on his head, he didn't realize he's been pistoning his cock in and out.

"Hngh- fuck Akira-! I'm close-" he moaned as he kept chasing his climax.

And when he finally felt it, he pulled almost all the way out and whispered, "Tongue--" 

His boyfriend quickly complied and opened his mouth with his tongue out. 

"AH--! Shit… Hnngggh," he moaned as he spilled his cum on Akira's awaiting mouth — watching as the white liquid from his dick pool on his lover's tongue.

Hiroki was breathing heavily, from climaxing and from taking in the sight of Akira with a mouth full of his cum. He looked so hot, Hiroki might immediately go hard again.

As if his boyfriend could be any hotter, and as if Hiroki's cock needed any more reason to get hard again, Akira actually swallowed the cum on his mouth and licked the parts of his lips where some spilled out.

Hiroki was sure some precum already dripped from him just with that.

"Was it good?" his partner asked.

Hiroki was bewildered. "Good?!? That blew my fucking mind, babe," he climbed down Akira so they are chest to chest and he can kiss his lips with no problem. "Thank you."

He then went back to his position earlier, kneeling in between Akira's own parted legs. The older one now fully hard with a visible trace of precum spilled on his abdomen, clearly showing it was not just Hiroki who enjoyed the facefucking. 

He gathered some of the precum to use to stroke his boyfriend's dick.

"How about you? Did you like that?"

Akira smiled at him, "Hm-mm. It was nice to have you let loose like that."

"Really?"

"Though, I think my jaw hurt a bit from that," he put his hand up to massage his jaw, but still smiled.

"Sorry about that." 

Thinking his hand was slicked enough, Hiroki then slid his hands from Akira's dick down to his entrance.

"Now, your turn," Hiroki smirked at his boyfriend and tried to slip one finger in.

As if this night isn't full of surprises already, he was shocked to feel Akira already quite soft and loose.

"Hmm? Did you-?"

He intentionally left off the question but the other already got what he meant.

"Uh, yeah um-" there was quite a blush on Akira's cheeks. "While I was in the bath earlier this afternoon, I already kind of prepared…"

Hiroki just continued to push that one finger in and out, and then tried to add another in.

"And also, hnggh- when I…ran to the bathroom earlier..."

"Oh, was that why you were taking so long? You were preparing…" he trailed off — not realizing he stopped moving his fingers.

"Yeah, so we could make most out of tonight," Akira mumbled as he started stroking his own cock, to compensate for the loss of sensation from Hiroki's fingers.

"Heh~" the younger one smirked as he resumed what his fingers were doing and started to put a third one in — which also went in smoothly. "Then I just have to give you the best tonight huh."

Akira laughed, "What kind of best do you have for me tonight?" 

He reached out his other hand beyond their pillows to grab the lube and handed it to his boyfriend.

Hiroki took it with his free hand and took the cap off with his teeth. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out then poured a generous amount on them.

Akira felt the difference of his well-lubricated fingers with the previous ones a while ago. They're going in more smoothly, reaching more depth, letting him relax more as he was being loosened. He kept rubbing his dick all through this fingering, he's had quite an amount of precum leaking already and used it to stimulate his own cock's head, all flared up as if ready to burst any moment.

He felt a significant loss when Hiroki pulled his fingers out of him. The anticipation of what was to come in place of it made a shudder run through Akira's body. He saw his boyfriend pour lube on his cock and smeared it all over, and he unconsciously spread his legs wider.

"Hmm, for you...tonight maybe," Hiroki shifted his weight from his previous position and now lined up his throbbing dick on his boyfriend's hole, "I can rearrange your insides for you." He smiled so angelic that it should be illegal for him to make that kind of face in the middle of sex.

Akira laughed at that, but was suddenly changed into a deep moan as Hiroki slammed into him and fully sheathed himself.

"AahhNNGGH-!!! Fuck- H- Hiroki-" the older one tried catching his breath that was suddenly stolen by such a good thrust to his walls. "You're really...about to rearrange my insides like that."

His boyfriend just smirked and held on tighter to his hips, "That's what I promised." And he began thrusting at a steady pace.

With how many times they have already done this, Hiroki sure knows where to hit to make Akira really feel it. So the older one already let go of his dick for fear he will climax too soon with how his lover fucks him so good. He put his hand over his closed eyes instead, to concentrate and really feel the pleasure Hiroki gives him with each thrust.

"Ah-!! Hnggh yes there hmm-"

Hiroki was just egged on with every deep moan from Akira and twitch of his dick. He began doing slower but deeper thrusts and oh, how he liked his boyfriend's long guttural moans each time he bottoms out. When he felt him loosen up completely, gone relax from fucking, he pulled out and asked Akira to turn over to his front for him.

His boyfriend obliged.

"This way, we can go all out," Hiroki said as he pulled Akira's hips up so he could lean most of his weight on his chest and his ass is angled up perfectly for Hiroki's cock.

"Hmmgh," the older one already moaned at the thought of his boyfriend going _all out_ on him — ass all presented up and legs spread for him. He let out a high pitched one when he felt the cold lube drip to his hole, followed by the head of Hiroki's raw dick.

"Aahhh~ hngh-" The two of them moaned from the entirely new angle of penetration, hitting spots previously not hit, massaging parts of his walls previously untouched…Akira felt his precum leak to the bed.

Hiroki just took a few test thrusts and when his love let out an especially high moan and felt him shudder…he knew.

"So that's your _spot_ , huh," he chastised as he tried to hit it once again and succeeded.

"AH-!! Hng!! There!! It felt so good there-" Akira tried to contain the shudders and shocks of pleasure coursing through his body. Oh, he's definitely leaking precum now.

"Okay~ Noted!" Hiroki's last syllable was emphasized with a particularly hard thrust aimed at Akira's prostate. That earned him a squeal-like moan from his boyfriend. It was the first time he's heard him make such noise so Hiroki was determined to make him do that over and over again.

He continued with the sharp thrusts, getting faster and faster after each one. As he was holding on to Akira's hips to keep him in place, he found his boyfriend's right hand reaching out back to him to hold his hips -- to stop him or to tell him more, he isn't quite sure. But with how Akira's moans are getting louder with less abandon, he decided it might be the latter, and started pistoning in his hole at an unbelievable pace.

"HNGH-! AAHNGH- HMM!! Babe, I'm- I'm getting close!!" Akira screamed even as his head was buried in the pillows.

Hiroki wanted to clearly hear his love climax so he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Akira, bringing him up to a kneeling position just like him.

With one hand, while continuing to fuck him, he turned his partner's head around, "Do you want to come?"

Akira nodded with his eyes closed, too taken in by the pleasure with the new angle that Hiroki was hitting deep inside him.

The younger also felt like he wouldn't last long, so he grabbed both of the other's arms and pulled them back — so Akira's shoulders were leaned back, his chest out, and his ass flushed against Hiroki's dick with more leverage to thrust with. 

This earned him a deep long moan from Akira — from getting to an entirely new angle once again. He didn't have time to recover when Hiroki resumed his pace of really quick thrusts. No thinking, no more slow teasing, just outright fucking Akira's insides up to get him to sweet sweet climax.

And it's effective — maybe too effective — because it didn't last long til Akira was screaming, "I'm cumming- Babe stop- I'm--!! Aaahhnnggh-!!!"

He didn't think how loud he was being, he was so overwhelmed with his orgasm that he just can't help but moan and shudder as he spills his cum on the sheets — some shooting far out to reach the pillows — and his boyfriend _still fucking him_ all through it.

Hiroki felt it more than he heard Akira moan out his climax. The way he twitched once, twice, then suddenly clenched so hard that it was hard to move for a second. And then it passed, but Akira was still shuddering, so he just continued fucking his boyfriend even while climaxing.

"Hngg- Don't stop-!!" They both love the sensitivity that comes with orgasm that they just take advantage of it, and continue thrusting and grinding — maybe harder and deeper than before — to feel that insane surge of pleasure.

Hiroki could only keep his pace for quite some time until he was also close.

"A- Akira, I'm cumming- inside-!!" and he didn't feel any disagreement with his boyfriend, probably still on the clouds from his own climax, so he just let everything out inside Akira. "Hhmmmmmggh-!!"

A surprised "Ah~" spilled from Akira's lips as he felt Hiroki twitch inside him, got even bigger for a split second, and then spilled out hot cum deep inside him. His boyfriend didn't let up on the thrusting and kept riding his orgasm out, squirting every last drop he could into Akira.

Once they stopped moving, they were so out of breath and strength that Akira just fell forward with Hiroki still clinging onto his back.

When they finally caught their breath, both instinctively turned their faces to each other and kissed slowly — sincere feelings of love showing with how their hands found each other and entwined unconsciously.

"I love you, I love you..." Hiroki whispered as he peppered Akira's cheeks with kisses.

The other was gleefully smiling, no trace of fatigue from being bent down and fucked thoroughly for a long time, "I love you, too."

Hiroki got up on his hands and pulled out his flaccid dick from Akira's hole.

"Ah, sorry," he mumbled as he saw his own cum drip down. He must admit though, the sight was actually pretty sexy. "I'll help you clean up, later."

There was just a hum from Akira who looked like he was slowly drifting off to sleep. The younger plopped down beside him and stroked his hair.

"Is your body okay?"

A nod.

He leaned close and slightly whispered, "Was it good?"

That seemed to have woken his boyfriend up because he actually laughed, "Yeah…"

"When you regain your energy, we can do it again. I'll do it for you all night. Even all day."

Akira thought, _We'll definitely be able to make the most out of this weekend,_ before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, akira!!
> 
> few more fics coming from me soon. just looking for some motivation to write them to life/completion orz


End file.
